QUERIDO DIARIO
by Jafar2000
Summary: Odd empieza a escribir en un diario a partir de un suceso que le ha ocurrido en relación a Yumi y que necesita contar... (Es de humor, pero contiene bastante LEMMON).


_Hola._

 _Me llamo Odd DellaRobbia, y es la primera vez que escribo en un diario. Lo cierto es que estas cosas siempre me han parecido de chicas ñoñas, pero desde que Ulrich me dijo que él tenía uno pensé que no sería algo tan malo. Quiero decir, porque Ulrich es un tío muy tío. No sé si me entendéis._

 _El caso es que el otro día me encontré esta libreta tirada por el suelo, y pensé que a lo mejor podía utilizarla como diario, ya sabéis, para desahogarme y escribir mis secretos más íntimos. No le veo mucho sentido a eso, pero que quieres que te diga, se tiene que intentar._

 _Tampoco es que tenga muchos secretos, porque suelo contárselo todo a todo el mundo, y si es algo muy gordo solo a mis mejores amigos, Ulrich y Jeremy, y tal vez a Aelita y a Yumi. Pero es que hace poco me pasó algo tan gordo tan gordo que no he sido capaz de contárselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Ulrich. Aunque estaría loco si se lo contase a él._

 _Lo que voy a escribir ahora me va a costar un poco. Solo espero que nadie lo lea nunca. Si al acabar me arrepiento, siempre puedo romper la hoja en pedazos y dárselas de comer a Kiwi (es mi perro y se lo come todo, es como yo). Antes de empezar creo que es mejor que me presente al diario como es debido;_

 _Me llamo Odd (eso ya lo he dicho), tengo dieciséis años, el pelo rubio de punta y no soy muy alto. Llevo estudiando en la Academia Kadik desde que tenía doce años, y este es mi último curso allí. Aunque el sitio es un rollo y los profes un asco (excepto Jim, ese tío es el amo) me va a dar pena irme, porque en la Academia he pasado los mejores años de mi vida junto a mis fieles colegas Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita y Yumi. Tendría que escribir mucho para contar todas las aventuras que hemos vivido, pero eso sí que es un ultra-secreto y juramos no hablar acerca de ello nunca, así que lo voy a saltar. Bueno, resumiendo, que quiero mucho a mis amigos (aunque ellos odien a Kiwi) y quisiera estar siempre junto a ellos. Especialmente a Ulrich, que ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que nos conocimos, y con el que siempre me he entendido muy bien._

 _Es precisamente de Ulrich de quién va el problema. Bueno, de él y de Yumi. Yumi es otra de mis amigos, ya la he mencionado, y aunque es una chica muy guapa, podría decirse que es como un tío. ¡Bueno, no como un tío, no malpenséis! Quiero decir que es como muy dura y tal, no se pasa el día llorando y llevando modelitos como hacen la mayoría de chicas. Además está tremenda, a mí siempre me ha puesto a mil, incluso más que Sisy (en serio, nadie puede leer esto, si se enteran de que Sisy me pone me moriré). Bueno, que aunque siempre hemos sido solo amigos, a mí en el fondo siempre me ha resultado muy atractiva. Por supuesto no podía decírselo, porque Yumi siempre le ha gustado a Ulrich, y yo sabía que en eso no podía meterme. Pero ellos dos siempre han tenido una relación muy difícil, a veces estaban contentos y a veces no, a veces tenían celos, otras se peleaban, etc. Luego a Yumi le gustaba también William, el tío chungo de su curso, y entonces ya la cosa empezó a complicarse y… ¡Bueno, me estoy enrollando otra vez sin sentido!_

 _Vamos al grano, que nunca en mi vida había escrito tanto, ni siquiera en los exámenes de la señora Hertz. Que pesada es esa tía, tronco. Pero bueno, no me quiero desviar. Voy a escribirlo todo de una y ya. Luego lo releeré todo y a ver si me siento mejor… o peor._

 _El otro día había subido a dar de comer a Kiwi porque el pobrecito no había cenado nada y se había pasado la noche aullando, cuando me encontré a Yumi en mi habitación, llorando. Ulrich y yo compartimos cuarto, así que supuse que ella estaba allí porque había estado hablando con él. La saludé con mi simpatía habitual (que puedo decir, soy un galán), y le di a Kiwi sus croquetas robadas de la cafetería, que están súper buenas. Como Yumi seguía sollozando, me senté a su lado, y la pregunté que qué era lo que le ocurría. Ella rompió a llorar mazo (nunca la había visto llorar así) y me dijo que llevaba semanas peleándose con Ulrich sin parar, que el día anterior ella se había ido a cenar con William y él se había puesto celoso, y que había subido a disculparse con él y Ulrich le había dicho que le dejase en paz y que no quería seguir con ella._

 _Con Kiwi aullando por más comida y Yumi llorando como una magdalena (también están muy ricas las magdalenas de la cafetería por cierto), me quedé un poco descolocado. Conservé mi habitual sangre fría de lobo aullador y abrí la puerta para que Kiwi se largase a coger lo que quisiera (es un poco arriesgado, pero Jim sabe de sobra que tengo el perro y tras tantos años tratando de atraparlo al final lo ha permitido) y me dediqué a consolar a Yumi. Le dije que Ulrich había dormido mal porque el perro no se había callado, y que por eso estaría de mal humor, pero eso a ella no le valió, y me dijo que llevaban así desde hacía ya mucho. Yumi me dijo que su suerte en el amor era horrible, y que aunque con William no discutía, siempre se acordaba de Ulrich cuando estaba con él, y al revés. Tenerla tan cerca y aspirar su aroma a rosas hizo que la temperatura de mi cuerpo ascendiera, y comenzase a sudar. Vale, siendo claros, que me puso cachondo. Pero sabía que no podía intentar nada, porque ella era de Ulrich y además sería muy raro ¡Era como mi hermana mayor! Pero cada vez se agarraba más a mí, y yo notaba que empezaba a ser difícil disimular el bulto que había empezado a crecerme. Malo._

 _Yumi se tranquilizó un poco después de que yo la diera unas caricias y le dijera un par de cosas bonitas (soy experto en calmar a adolescentes histéricas, tengo ocho hermanas mayores y he tenido el doble de novias). Tan calmados como estábamos en la habitación, con aquel calorcito tan acogedor, comenzamos a achucharnos poco a poco, y a susurrarnos cosas en el oído. Ella me dijo que yo era el único chico que siempre había estado a su lado, apoyándola (aunque no es cierto, también Jeremy, pero él cuenta como medio chico), y que me quería un montón. Yo la respondí que siempre había estado conmigo como una hermana, responsable y cuidando de mí, y que cuando habíamos estado en peligro siempre nos habíamos protegido el uno al otro._

 _Me estaba diciendo algo en voz muy baja cuando de repente comenzó a lamerme la oreja. Sí, habéis leído bien, a lamerla. Me besó el lóbulo y luego bajó sus labios a mi cuello, recorriéndolo con besos, terminando en la nuez y la barbilla._

 _-Yumi…-la frené. Me costó hacerlo, pero sabía que aquello no estaba bien. ¡No estaba bien de ninguna manera! ¡Era la chica de Ulrich! ¡Era mi amiga! ¡Y la novia de mi mejor amigo!_

 _Ella pareció entenderlo, porque me miró asustada._

 _-Lo… lo siento, yo… no sé por qué lo he hecho…. Deo irme-se incorporó para marcharse, pero algo la detuvo._

 _Mejor dicho, alguien. Y fue aquí el menda. La agarré del brazo y evité que saliera._

 _-No-dije-no ha sido un error._

 _No sé por qué lo dije. ¡De verdad, os lo juro! Bueno, en el fondo sí lo sé; quería lo mismo que ella. Y en aquel momento la sangre no me llegaba al cerebro lo suficiente como para detenerme. Antes de lo que se viaja a Lyoko, nos estábamos besando como locos._

 _Los labios de Yumi son de los mejores que he probado. Tal vez los de Aelita la podrían superar, pero eso es otra historia. Ella sabía bien lo que hacía: me rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y revolvió mi cabello con sus manos. Yo por mi parte puse mis manos en su cintura, pero no tardé en bajar hasta el trasero. Siempre había querido tocarle el trasero a Yumi. Y el contacto era increíble. Ella lanzó un pequeño gritito cuando lo hice, y yo supe que quería detenerse. Así que, odiándome a mí mismo, contraataqué: metí mi lengua hasta lo más profundo de su boca, y la besé con agresividad, mordiéndole los labios y haciéndola respirar con más rapidez y nerviosismo. Pasamos varios minutos el uno encima del otro, revolcándonos sobre mi cama y agitando todas las sábanas. Mis manos pasaron por todo su cuerpo, hasta decidir quedarse en sus enormes pechos, que comenzaron a masajear. Tocarlos me puso mucho más cachondo. La besé en el cuello como ella había hecho antes, y la lamí la piel como si fuera un gato._

 _Quería más. Esa vez quería mucho más. Nunca lo había sentido antes. Así que, sin preguntarla ni pedir permiso, levanté su jersey negro y lo arrojé a un lado de la habitación. Debajo llevaba una camisa blanca muy corta, que transparentaba lo que a mí me interesaba. Como no sabía cuánto tiempo más tendría, me lancé directo al asunto: comencé a besarle los pechos, y seguí masajeándolos con fuerza pero sensualidad. Ella había empezado a gemir. Provocador, la di un pequeño mordisco en el pecho, lo que hizo que lanzase un gemido mucho más alto._

 _Me detuve. Si a alguien se le ocurría entrar, estábamos muertos. Y si Ulrich entraba, más que muertos. Me levanté y cerré la puerta con cerrojo._

 _-Así no nos molestarán-dije, volviéndome, pero para mi sorpresa, Yumi ya no estaba en la cama. Me sonreía con picardía, y se había acercado de rodillas hasta mí. Su cabeza estaba a la altura de mi pantalón._

 _-Me toca-dijo, con una voz tan torva que hizo que me calentase mucho más. En serio, estaba ardiendo. No sé cómo no me estalló la cabeza o algo._

 _Yumi me bajó los pantalones (era la primera vez que una chica me hacía eso, y por lo que creo la primera vez que ella lo hacía), me levantó la camisa y comenzó a besarme en el tórax. Modestamente, estoy bastante fuerte, porque hago mucho deporte, así que es normal que se quedase impactada con mis súper-músculos de atleta. Pensé que solo se dedicaría a pasar su lengua por mi tableta, pero subió hasta los pectorales, mordiéndome los pezones (fui yo el que gemí entonces, en un tono más agudo del que me habría gustado) y luego bajó a las piernas, que también lamió. No se cortaba un pelo, en serio._

 _La incorporé, y volvimos a besarnos con pasión, sin dejar de sobarnos. Yo estaba ya solo con los calzoncillos y los calcetines puestos, pero a ella aún le quedaban el sujetador y los pantalones. Ambos nos moríamos de ganas de quitarnos todo aquello de encima. Mientras ella volvía a acariciar mi cabello, acerqué las manos a su sujetador y se lo desabroché._

 _-¡Odd!-exclamó, avergonzada._

 _-Venga, que estamos en confianza-bromeé. En el fondo era cierto. Aquello ya era más que confianza._

 _Antes de que Yumi pudiese reaccionar, ya la había tumbado sobre la cama y me dedicaba a lamerle de nuevo los pechos, esta vez desnudos al aire, y completamente duros. Era la primera vez que hacía aquello. No sé si lo hice bien o mal, pero los dos lo disfrutamos como locos. En serio, habría seguido así todo el día._

 _Pero no sé cómo, al rato, yo me encontraba sentado sobre la cama, y Yumi volvía a estar a mis pies. Lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer si que era pasarse de confianza. Vamos, era dejar los límites de confianza muy, muy atrás._

 _-Estoooo… ¿Estás segura? A mí esto no me…-intenté hablar, pero ella me puso un dedo en la boca._

 _-Estamos en confianza, ¿no?-dijo, burlona._

 _Me bajó los calzoncillos lentamente, dejando al descubierto al "amiguito", que estaba tieso como un palo, y se moría de ganas de salir. Yumi se mordió los labios, enrojecida. Y sin pensarlo más, se lo acercó, y comenzó a lamerlo. En ese momento pensé que estaba poseída por XANA o algo. Olvidad lo de XANA, es una tontería mía._

 _La sensación que experimenté al chupar Yumi mi pene fue totalmente distinta a cualquier otra. El placer me hizo tener escalofríos y moverme como un loco, pero ella me detuvo para poder seguir. Estuvo varios minutos haciéndolo, quizás, al igual que yo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Era la primera vez que los dos hacíamos algo así con otra persona! ¡Era de locos! Cuando se apartó de mí, me miró insegura. Aquello definitivamente no estaba bien, no podía estarlo. Negó con la cabeza._

 _Pero, pensé yo, ya que habíamos hecho todo aquello, ¿qué importaba llegar a algo más? Total, no íbamos en serio. En cualquier otro momento me habría dado una torta a mí mismo por pensar aquello, pero en aquel instante hasta Kiwi habría sido más racional que yo. Miré a la chica y me encogí de hombros, como diciendo "ya que más da". Y ella captó el mensaje._

 _La quité los pantalones y la bajé las bragas sin más contemplación. Ella estaba roja como un tomate por la vergüenza, pero yo hice como que me relamía de broma, y rió. Ahora me tocaba a mí demostrar de lo que era capaz. Me acerqué hasta su vagina, y pegué mis labios con fuerza. Al principio solo la besé, pero después comencé a pasar la lengua, y a hundir los dientes. Los gemidos de ella eran escandalosamente fuertes, y tuve que parar, porque si no habría acabado por gritar. Devorarla de aquella forma me dejó alucinado. Era como esos vídeos guarros que solía ver a veces con Ulrich, pero totalmente real._

 _Poco me queda por decir de todo esto; lo último que hicimos fue lo más comprometido, y lo que quizás ahora los dos lamentamos. Pero es que ya no había otra salida. Una vez llegados a aquel punto, nos era imposible parar. Habría sido anti-natura ¿me entendéis, no? Me puse encima de ella, y con delicadeza comencé a penetrarla. Ella abrió sus piernas para facilitar la tarea, y poco a poco, fui entrando. Lo de la telita famosa fue lo más difícil, porque los dos éramos vírgenes, y nunca habíamos hecho algo así. A Yumi le dolió mucho, y de hecho paramos un rato cuando la atravesé, pero ella finalmente me pidió que siguiera, así que la penetré hasta el fondo, y comencé a moverme de manera rítmica, meneándola con fuerza, y gimiendo con ella, como si se tratase de una canción. Mi cabeza volvía a estar en sus pechos, mordiéndolos, mientras las manos de ella arañaban mi espalda y mi trasero. Los golpes se volvieron cada vez más bruscos, y finalmente llegamos al clímax. No me preguntéis si llevaba un preservativo, porque no, ni lo llevaba ni me acordé de él en ningún momento, pero Yumi había sido más precavida, y según me dijo después, su ciclo menstrual acababa de pasar la noche anterior. Si no, me habría detenido. O eso dice ella. Gritamos un poco en el momento final, y después nos quedamos tendidos el uno encima del otro._

 _-¿Qué vamos a hacer Odd?-dijo ella finalmente, rompiendo el silencio._

 _-¿Qué debemos hacer?-respondí yo, que seguía acariciándola sin ningún pudor. Podía ser la última vez que lo hiciera._

 _-Esto… esto no debe volver a pasar. Ha sido la primera vez… y la última-dijo Yumi-a mí me gusta… Ulrich._

 _La miré con fijeza, sin saber qué cara poner. ¡Yo quería que ella estuviese con Ulrich! ¡Siempre les había apoyado! Pero ahora… no sabía que pensar. ¿La quería? Desde luego, repetir aquello sí que quería._

 _-¿Llegaríamos a algo serio… si lo intentásemos?-me preguntó Yumi, mirándome también con fijeza._

 _Yo titubeé un poco, bajé la cabeza y volví a besar sus tetas. Luego la levanté, y sonreí con tristeza._

 _-No. Claro que no. Sería demasiado fácil-dije, guiñándole un ojo._

 _Yumi asintió lentamente._

 _-¿Tú… tú querrías intentarlo?-pregunté yo, con curiosidad._

 _Yumi respiró hondo, mirando al techo._

 _-No-dijo finalmente, y no sé por qué pero me sentí mucho mejor-quiero a Ulrich. Esto solo me ha hecho darme cuenta de que le quiero de verdad._

 _-Je, je, je-reí-¿Tan mal he estado?_

 _-No, no es eso-dijo ella, sonriendo-ha sido estupendo. Pero es precisamente por eso. Tengo mucho que pensar-me dijo, acariciándome la cara con ternura._

 _-No le des muchas vueltas. Hay cosas que apetecen. Y punto-respondí yo, besándola otra vez. Volvimos a besuquearnos un rato. Yo estaba dispuesto a ir a por una segunda vez, pero esta vez fue ella quién me detuvo._

 _-Debo irme ya-dijo, sonriéndome y fingiendo tranquilidad._

 _Yo solo asentí. Debía estar asustado, o sentirme culpable, pero solo sentía tristeza. Más que por haber engañado a Ulrich, porque ella fuese a marcharse. No quería que aquello acabase. Pero era lo correcto._

 _-Si algún día necesitas… algo así. Ya sabes dónde estoy-le dije, con voz ronca._

 _Yumi asintió, y se puso los pantalones._

 _-Gracias, Odd-dijo, con suavidad._

 _En ese instante se escuchó el timbre resonar por toda la Academia. El sueño erótico en el que habíamos estado viviendo aquellas últimas dos horas acababa de terminarse._

 _-¡Mierda! ¡El recreo! ¡Nos hemos perdido dos clases!-exclamó Yumi._

 _-¡Y Ulrich debe venir directo hacia aquí!-dije yo, asustado._

 _Yumi palideció, pero luego adquirió una expresión más seria, y habló con calma._

 _-Haz la cama y echa tu desodorante, para tapar mi olor-me ordenó. Terminó de vestirse y luego corrió a la ventana. No estábamos en un piso muy alto, y la escalera de incendios estaba cerca, pero aún así era arriesgado._

 _-¡No lo hagas!-le dije, mientras terminaba con la cama._

 _-Si me caigo me lo habré buscado-respondió ella, saltando a continuación y agarrándose a la barra de la escalera por los pelos._

 _Justo estaba viendo a Yumi alejarse del edificio por la escalera cuando escuché unos pasos conocidos acercarse a la puerta…_

 _..._

* * *

...

-¡Tío, Odd! ¿Por qué estás desnudo?-preguntó Ulrich a su compañero de cuarto, que se encontraba tumbado en la cama, escribiendo en una libreta.

-Es que tengo calor-respondió este, sin despegar la vista de la libreta.

-¿En Febrero?-se sorprendió Ulrich, arqueando una ceja.

Odd asintió con calma. En ese instante, Kiwi entró por la puerta y se sentó al lado de su amo, con una magdalena de la cafetería en la boca.

-¿Has vuelto a dejar salir a Kiwi? Deberías tener más cuidado-dijo Ulrich-si pillan al chucho, te la cargarás.

-No te agobies tío. Kiwi es hábil-dijo Odd, parando de escribir, y mirando a su amigo con curiosidad. Ulrich notó que Odd le miraba raro, y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Has visto a Yumi?-preguntó Ulrich, echando una ojeada a la habitación.

-Estoooo… estaba aquí cuando entré, pero no se encontraba bien, creo-replicó Odd, con una cara de inocencia absoluta.

-Ya. Es culpa mía. He sido un idiota con ella. Tengo que pedirla perdón-dijo Ulrich, abatido-supongo que después de esto, se quedará con William.

-Oh, no lo creas-dijo Odd, pasando una página de la libreta con pereza-cálmate y tómate el día libre. Mañana ya verás como os habéis arreglado.

Ulrich miró a Odd intrigado, y por un momento estuvo a punto de atisbar la verdad, pero algo le distrajo.

-¿Qué escribes, Odd? ¿Ahora eres poeta?-bromeó el chico.

Odd sonrió, y se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi diario. Y si algún día lo público, será un bombazo-dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

-Seguramente-Ulrich se tumbó en su cama y se puso a leer un comic manga que se había comprado.

Odd echó una ojeada a su amigo, mientras terminaba de escribir su relato:

 _No volveremos a hablar de esto nunca, y en cuanto a ellos dos, estoy seguro de que muy pronto Ulrich va a quedarse alucinando. ¡Esta Yumi es un auténtico cañón a la hora de hacer ya-sabes-tú-el-qué, diario!_

* * *

 **Vaya cosas que se me ocurren a veces. Bueno, sí os gustó, por favor escribid un review, que siempre agradezco mucho vuestra opinión.**


End file.
